Forbidden Fruit Trilogy Book One: Forbidden Fruit
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: Because of one, JUST ONE fateful night, Percy and Artemis have a kid, but is their daughter the child of the prophecy that everyone is worrying about? No flames, please. I already know this story, and all of the other parts, is trash and should be rewritten, but a lot of people like it, and I get writer's block because of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Percy. Percy Jackson. Seriously, he was the only male I didn't problems with. He's kind, courteous, caring, loyal, and funny. Plus, he'd do anything for a friend. And, I guess some part of me thought he was maybe, possibly, kind of cute.

I remember the time when he, a demigod, who could have died doing this, took on the weight off the sky to free me, even after I warned him not to.

And then there was the time when we offered him immortality, and he refused it. I like Percy a lot. I might end up breaking my vow. But if any of the other gods found out that I, the goddess most comitted to their vows of virginity, was having _those _fantasies, I was sure I would be a fool around the other gods for enternity.

That's probably why I didn't want to be the god sent to see if this 15 year old boy was the child of this new prophecy, about an oath breaking Olympian. The other gods are sure someone's going to break the oath we made to Percy. We reached the tree that my lieutenant, Thalia used to be. Thalia was the only one of my hunters who were enjoying the fact we were going to camp. She really wanted to see Annabeth, Percy's blonde girlfreind. I always loved Athena's children, but I couldn't stand her the last few years. Hestia calls it jealously, whatever that is.

Annabeth, was there; she and Percy were the first to see us. She asked me why I was there. I ignored her.

"Is that unclaimed boy around here?" I asked. A boy stepped forward, claiming to be him. As I opened my mouth to say something to him, what, I don't exactly remember. Before I could say my incoherent words, a circle appeared above is head. Hecate was his mother. No, he wasn't the child of the prophecy. I looked back to Annabeth. She seemed to be making up her mind about something. She told Percy to meet her by the lake.

_Percy POV_

"What!" I screamed. I could not believe what I was hearing; I couldn't be hearing it right. Annabeth was not breaking up with me.

" I said, I want to see other people." Annabeth said. I seriously didn't know what was going on. We weren't in a bad relationship. In fact we were happy. Annabeth proceeded to tell me the cliché of I hope we can still be friends. I said okay, even though I really didn't. I went back to my room and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

There a knock on the other side of the door.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Surprisingly, it's Artemis.

"Fine it's just… Love stinks. You're lucky; you don't have to deal with it. "I said to her. Her response is surprising.

"Did Annabeth break up with you? Wow, she's stupid. You're the first decent man I've ever met" I smile. I stand up out of the tiny ball I've curled up in at the same time she morphs into a grown woman.

" I know how to make you forget all about her, Percy." I turned to face her, intending on asking her what she meant when her lips collide against mine. _Oh, that's what she meant. _My hands grasp her waist, ho0lding her closer to me. _What if this had been a test_. I scolded myself. _Great. Jackolope time. _

Her hands tighten around my neck, instead of pushing me away in disgust. I can't help it. Our lips move together, and for a second I almost forgot who this was.

"Artemis." I chided her.

"What?" She innocently said, crushing her lips back to mine. Fine, if she wants to go that route I will. Even though, once she was back in her right mind, she'll probably kill me for this.

I fell onto my mattress, me on top of her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Artemis POV_

I wake up and I'm lying on a bare chest. The events of last night come over me. _Did I really allow Percy to do that? Why didn't I push him away, when I realized his intentions? Simple. My vow meant much less to me than Percy did. I'm so disgusted. At myself. I'm a hypocrite._ I stared at Percy. _Should I turn him into something? Kill him? No, it wouldn't change anything. Although I did do these things to Alpheus, Bouphagos,Sipriotes, and Actaeon. But none of them suceeded in their foolish attempts to get me. _

_Four months later_

I was able to cover it up. Being the goddess of childbirth, I could make it look like I wasn't pregnant, even though I was. I knew goddesses usually had their children 4 months later, so it was no surprise to me that I felt something inside my stomach that made me groan in pain.

One of my hunters started running around crazily screaming "get the nectar, get the nectar" I went back to my tent.

_A while later_

I looked at the small child in my arms. A beautiful girl. I called Thalia into my tent. She stepped up to the opening of my tent and asked if I was okay. Then walked in. She widened her eyes when she saw the small child in my arms. I told her everything, and then turned my daughter into a cat until they were in New York.

_Percy POV _

I heard a knock on my apartment door. It's Thalia, holding a small baby.

"Delivery from Artemis, the stork was off duty" she said. _Was this child my daughter? More importantly, the daughter of Artemis? Zeus will freak._

Thalia handed the girl to me. She's beautiful.

"What will you name her?" _What should I name her?_ Then the perfect name popped into my head.

"Hunter Artemisia." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_10 years later: Hunter POV_

* * *

><p>"Hunter, breakfast," my father said. I groaned. I hated my life. The only thing good about it: At this time I was 10 years old with sea green eyes and auburn hair. That was onlya good thing because I needed something to be optimistic about in my hellish life.<p>

Why it sucked? Well, let's see. I didn't have a mother. My father says she was kind and liked animals, just like me. I wish I'd met her. I had dyslexia and ADHD. So does my father. I only have one friend. Brennan. He was crippled and he loved enchiladas. He was obsessed with nature. That's something we had in common.

My dad handed me a stack of pancakes before running off to go do something, leaving me all alone at the table of our apartment eating. After I was done, I went to go find him to tell him I was ready to face school, knowing that refusing to go to school would get me in more trouble than I already was.

* * *

><p>A teacher who I didn't know called me into their classroom. I was wondering what was going on. Then they turned into a monster. A giant. Who kept throwing fireballs at me. I screamed, think I ws going to die. Brennan bursts into the room. He hits the monster with some kind of spear. I pass out.<p>

"Hunter, I'm going to explain something to you," Said Brennan when I come to. We are in a taxi. Brennan asked for my address. I tell him. We reach my house and I run to the porch and bang on my door as hard as I can. Once my father opened the door Brennan explains to me what's going on. I ask my father who my mother is. He shrugs. Brennan takes me to the camp he told me about. There I learn that until I am claimed by a goddess I need to stay in the brand new undetermined cabin.

They told me she'll claim me soon, but at the end of the summer, I'm still not claimed.


	5. Chapter 5

I still wasn't claimed. People were starting to shy away from me. I think they think being unclaimed is contagious. Ridiculous.

There were few people who liked me. Most of the Hermes cabin, Skylar from the Athena cabin, Jake from the Apollo cabin, and Hayden, senior Aphrodite camper.

I'm amazing at archery and wicked with a dagger. The nymphs love me, so do animals

Vanessa is my best friend. She's a child of Hermes. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

This was yet another of being unclaimed. Maybe next summer. But after that, I qualify for being the child of this prophecy. I really hoped I won't be. It sounded scary.

I had one drachma in my pocket. I walked out on the beach and am glad to see a rainbow forming in the water. I decided to visit my father. But when I Iris- messaged him, I found a big surprise. He was sitting in our living room, holding the hands of a girl about my age.

"I've got to go." She said to him. Then did something I didn't expect. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Now, I don't know about other people, but for me seeing someone you don't know kiss your father is weird. But when it's a child. That's weird, disgusting, and _illegal._ My father spots me.

"Hunter"

"Father, who was that."

"Your mo- er- nobody Hunter. I need to take you in to get your eyes checked. "

"My mother?" I asked noticing his slip-up. So he knew who she was, and didn't tell me.

He sighs. "Hunter, your mother is A-. Before he could tell me though, he's interrupted.i see that it's only Rachel, our oracle.

"What'cha doin' Hunter." She said.

"Just talking to my father." I explained.

"Rachel?" said my father. _They know each other._

"Percy? Oh great, not another Jackson as the subject of the great prophecy. I realized something right then.

"Dad, you're a half-blood?"

He nods.

_**Bonus scene! **_

_Percy POV_

_His and Artemis' conversation. _

There was a knock on the door. I open it. Artemis. In her normal 12-yearold form.

"I need to talk to you. About our daughter. "She urgently says.

"Wait. What's wrong? "I asked.

"Nothing. The prophecy. It's not about an unclaimed half-blood. It's about me and you and her."

She explained to me each line. I didn't even know the campers had shunned my child completely.

Then something struck me. "Why haven't you claimed her. "

She asked to sit down. She took my hands into hers.

"It's just… I'm scared of what will happen when I claim her. You see how they treat her when she's unclaimed. What will it be like when everyone… not just me, you, Thalia, Apollo, and Hestia knows"

"Apollo and Hestia?" I questioned her.

"It's complicated." She said. I decide to lay off asking questions because Artemis hates letting it slip that she's scared, and as she is the protector of young, I know she's telling the truth. Then we sit in silence, never changing are sitting arrangement.

"I've got to go." She said. Then she pressed her lip as softly against mine. I tenderly grip her waist.

It isn't until she leaves that I notice my daughter Iris- messaged me. _I wonder how much of that she saw… _


	6. Chapter 6

_Artemis POV_

I thought about it. I'm been thinking about it all year. Should I claim her? Then a thought came to me, one I should've thought a while ago. Why don't I just ask Athena? I did, and I'm glad I did.

3 hours before:

I stood in front of Athena's palace, scared of her wrath, which could easily be brought forth. I knocked. She opened the door.

"I have to tell you something, dear sister." I said.

"Yeah. Okay, what."

"I broke my oath." I muttered.

"I didn't hear you." She replied.

"I broke my damn oath." I yelled. Her jaw dropped.

"What."

"Yes, Athena. I know it was stupid, irrational, and unwise."

"Okay. So... when was this?" She asked, trying to contain her disappointment. I told her that and everything after. She told me it was best to claim her than have her think I abandoned her.

_Hunter pov_

I'm twelve and still unclaimed. I'm turning thirteen in November.

Vanessa, Jake, Hayden, and Skylar were my only friends now.

It was Sunday in mid August. I was walking back from the archery range. I love it there because a holding a bow and arrow if my favorite thing to do. That's when I saw her. Auburn hair that falls to her shoulders. She looked familiar; I couldn't put my finger on where.

"I have a theory on the prophecy," she said. "I don't think it's about a unclaimed child. "She said to Chiron.

She then said the prophecy:

_The child of a God who once vowed _

_That this sort of thing should not be allowed_

_A child, a God's mistake_

_An Olympian who put everything at stake_

_The Hunter's blood shall be shunned_

_In fear of something the god's have done_

_An eternal maiden takes a final breath _

_New life begins with the old one's death _

That's when everyone there stares at something above my head. I was desperately hoping it was what I thought it was. I look up and see a silver circle with a girl holding a loaded bow. _Artemis._

The girl with the red hair runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Who the heck are you?" I say. She has silver eyes.

"Me? I'm Artemis, your mother."

**This was originally the ending, but I want to add more, anyone got any ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

My mother was beautiful. I got my hair and nose from her.

"Hunter, we need to talk." She said. I realized that she was the girl my father was talking to last year that I spied on. I feel better about that now that I know my dad is not a pedophile. Or a child molester or—well, you get the point. She took me back to Cabin Eight. '_I guess I'll be living here for now on. ' _

"Why haven't you claimed me?" I asked her.

"I was afraid to." she said. She seemed to have trouble saying that. We talked. She was very nice. When she has to leave she pulls a locket from her pocket and puts it around my neck.

"It's pretty. It has green and silver stripes. I glide my finger along the catch on the side of the heart. I'm shocked the necklace turned into a brown sash. I reach behind me because I feel a bulge back there.i'm relieved when I feel something familiar. A sheath of arrows.

"Now, I want to see just how well you are at hunting. Find the bow." My eyes lit up. I loved scavenger hunts. She gave me a quick hug. Then leaves.

Jake knocks on the door. I know it was Jake because he doesn't knock until after he walks into a room.

"I have come to escort a Ms. Jackson to lunch," he says in a formal tone. We laughed. Then I laced my arm through his.


	8. sequel

Hey, People! The sequel will be Entitled "The Broken Bow" and will be basically Hunter's attempt to find the bow. I'm happy to say the first chapter is written and will be updated as soon as I type it up. And for those of you wanting more Percy and Artemis I will try to get more of that into it, just don't expect too much. I don't do well writing romances and such.


End file.
